


Nightmares y tú

by Merisum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuban Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff, Hunk is trying his best, Lance deserved better, M/M, Nightmares, This is just a little thing I wrote, shiro is trying his best, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merisum/pseuds/Merisum
Summary: Keith and Lance have nightmares and the team starts to notice. Keith’s solution? Ignoring it until Shiro forces him to talk about it. Lance’s solution? Cuddling with his best friend, Hunk. That is, until Hunk is busy one fateful night. Lance would later say it was hysteria that led him to someone else’s room after a frightful nightmare.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	Nightmares y tú

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted on this website, so yeah. Enjoy?

Lance often woke up with his mouth dry and a thick layer of sweat covering his dark skin. His dusty brown hair would be stuck up in awkward places and he would tug on it anxiously. Tears that managed to slip out while he was sleeping dried around his eyes, leaving white splotches until he splashed cold water on his face. It always took awhile for him to calm down, clutching the edges of the sink and looking at his reflection in the mirror. He would watch as his blue eyes slowly stopped spazzing and his chest stopped rising and falling so quickly.

Keith often woke up entangled in sheets he didn’t remember putting on and the collar of his shirt choking him. His hair stuck to his face and neck, matted and tangled. He would always end up tying it back so he wouldn’t have to deal with the knots. He would viciously wipe away the tears and scrub the ones that had dried with his fingernails until he was sure they were gone. He would clutch his arms, nails digging into his skin, often making them bleed and leaving marks, until his breathing had returned to normal and the terror that had been clutching his stomach dissipated.

After weeks, maybe even months, of this occurring, the team started to notice. They noticed how Lance’s smile would slowly morph into a frown and his eyes would start to close. They noticed Keith getting sluggish while fighting, leading to a shocking amount of injuries for the normally alert boy. They noticed the dark circles under both their eyes, which Lance attempted to cover up with concealer, and how they looked as though they were falling asleep in meetings they would usually be attentive at. Lance’s jokes became less frequent, Keith’s anger often got the best of him, and they both stopped eating as much.

Eventually, Shiro and Hunk decided to do something about it.

~~~~~

“Are you okay, Keith?” Shiro asked after finding Keith in the training room, his ass being undeniably kicked by the simulation.

“I’m fine, Shiro,” Keith said, wiping the sweat off his forehead and twirling his bayard. “Just tired.”

“Keith...”

“I said I’m fine, Shiro,” Keith snapped, moving to unpause the simulation. Shiro didn’t give him the chance.

Shiro practically appeared in front of Keith, his hands on Keith’s shoulders. It took Keith a moment to process. He was hyper aware of how Shiro’s Galra arm was cold against his skin and how his breath fanned against Keith’s face. Yet, somehow, he hadn’t noticed Shiro walking up to him and spinning Keith around to face him in the first place.

The first words Shiro said were lost in Keith’s mind, but he caught the last part. “—I’m here for you, we all are. You can tell us what is going on. And if you don’t want everyone to know, at least tell _someone_.”

Keith didn’t feel in control of his body when he slumped forward, his head on Shiro’s chest. He must have muttered something about his nightmares because Shiro asked, “again?”

“They never stopped.”

~~~~~

“Lance! Buddy, are you okay?” Hunk jogged to catch up with Lance. “You’ve been looking a little...”

“I’m fine, Hunk,” Lance said too quickly, “Just tired.”

Considering that right after Lance said that, he ran into a wall, Hunk didn’t believe him. 

“Lance...” Hunk trailed off, cautiously grabbing Lance’s shoulder to stop him from stumbling. “I know you better than you think if you expect me to believe that. You can tell me what’s wrong, Lance. I’ve always been here for you, haven’t I?”

It took a moment for Lance to respond. “I know, bud. It’s just, I’ve been missing earth and my family and mi mama’s ropa vieja and...” Lance found himself choking up, tears welling up in his eyes. “And—and the nightmares aren’t—aren’t helping and I just—I want to go home, Hunk.”

If there was anything Hunk was good at, it was cooking and hugs. So he hugged his best friend as he sobbed, rubbing his back and promising to do or get anything Lance needed.

~~~~~

At first, Shiro didn’t actually know how to help Keith, but eventually they fell into a rhythm. Shiro would keep his comm to Keith open at night and would set timers to go check on Keith when he was often awake from a nightmare. Not wanting Keith to pretend like he was better for Shiro’s sake, as he did back at the Garrison, Shiro didn’t tell Keith any of this. 

~~~~~

At first, Hunk didn’t actually know how to help Lance, but eventually they fell into a rhythm. He found out that Lance took comfort in sleeping in the same bed as someone else because, back on earth, Lance often shared a bed with his siblings. Lance’s nightmares slowed down and when he woke up screaming, Hunk was right there to help calm him down.

One night, after Lance woke up from a nightmare, he and Hunk went for a walk. Hunk tried to get Lance to talk about what happened, but Lance refused to speak. They fell into silence, only the sound of their footsteps breaking it, so they were surprised when they heard someone speaking in a whisper.

When the two peered around the corner to see what was happening, they were shocked to see Keith trembling and a constant stream of tears leaking from his puffy eyes as he stood with his shoulders slumped forward in front of Shiro, who was trying to get Keith to say something about his nightmares. When Keith didn’t say anything, Shiro sighed and tentatively wrapped his arms around Keith's shoulders, hugging the boy carefully. After a minute, Shiro was surprised when Keith reciprocated, wrapping his arms tighter around the shorter boy in response.

Lance and Hunk, feeling as though they were intruding, slowly slip away. As they were walking back to Lance’s room, Lance finds himself selfishly taking comfort in the fact that he isn’t the only one on board with nightmares.

~~~~~

The next day, Keith notices Lance and Hunk treating him weirdly, as if he is glass bound to shatter at any second. Even stranger, he finds himself missing Lance’s banter that would usually make him flush, from anger or something else, he didn’t care to admit.

~~~~~

It’s only a couple days later when Lance finds himself alone in his room, waking up screaming and clutching at the empty space where Hunk had started to reside. The larger boy had gotten distracted with Pidge, inventing until they passed out. Even though he knew Hunk hadn’t meant anything by it, Lance still felt hopelessly abandoned.

Hunk was his best friend, a break in the storm that had been swallowing Lance whole. He was a great guy and the best cuddler Lance had ever known (aside from his abuela, of course). Hunk made Lance feel safe, and now he’s not here.

Later, Lance would say it was hysteria that led to him shooting out of bed and going to the bathroom, quickly cleaning himself up just enough to look presentable before practically running out the door. He didn’t know what he was doing when he appeared in front of Keith’s door. Still acting on impulse, he knocked.

“Come in,” Keith said in a croaky voice, leaving Lance feeling guilty and thinking he had woken him up. He quickly learns that isn’t the case when the door slides open, revealing Keith entangled in his sheets and tugging at the collar of his tight black shirt. His mullet was stuck to his face by the sweat that covered his body, Keith currently trying to unstick it and tie it up.

Keith is surprised when he sees Lance in his doorway, instead of Shiro as he had been expecting. He fruitlessly tries covering his face, wiping the tears from his cheeks while Lance just stands there.

“You had a nightmare too?” Lance says finally, stepping into the room and letting the door slide shut behind him.

“Too?”

Lance sputters when Keith looks up at him with his shockingly violet eyes, some hair that escaped the ponytail falling in his face and—oh quiznak—has Keith always looked like that?

“Uh, yeah. I—Well, normally Hunk helps me deal with them but tonight he’s busy doing something with Pidge and one time we accidentally saw you and Shiro—I swear it was an accident—and I woke up from a nightmare and Hunk wasn’t there and I just sort of ended up here and—quiznak—I should have just gone to Shiro or just stayed in my room. Sorry, I’ll just go,” Lance rambled, slowly getting closer to Keith as he spoke then instantly regretting it and taking a step back. When he turned on his heel to march out of the room, his face bright red, he felt something pull at his sleeve.

Lance turned to see Keith leaning forward to grab at Lance before he could leave. It was then that Lance realized that he was still in his pajamas, his blue lion slippers watching the scene unfold. As quickly as Keith had shot up to stop Lance, he had let go, burying his face in his hands and sighing.

“Keith...?” Lance trailed off, not really sure what to do anymore.

“Just—quiznak—don’t leave,” Keith said without looking up, cursing himself. Keith waited, not moving an inch, to see what Lance would do. He was surprised when he felt the mattress sink under another person's weight, his head snapping up to see Lance sitting next to him, looking at the floor.

“What was yours about?” Lance asks after a moment, looking over at Keith.

Keith hesitated. “Shiro, my dad, the Garrison. What was yours about?”

“Mi familia, the team... y tú.”

“Eetoo?’

Lance chuckled. “‘Y tú’. It’s Spanish. Did you never take a Spanish class?”

“No, I took French.”

“Of course you did.”

“What does it mean?”

“Hm?”

“‘Y tú’, what does it mean?”

“Nothing important.”

“Well clearly it is if you had a nightmare about it.”

Lance had accidentally dug himself into deep shit. How was he supposed to explain to Keith that ‘y tú’ simply meant ‘and you’? Quiznak, Lance is an idiot.

Luckily, Keith was easily distracted, and Lance was a perfect distractor.

“Since when did you put your mullet in a ponytail?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “It gets in my face after I have a nightmare. It’s easier just to tie it up.” Keith reached back to pull the ponytail out, but Lance stopped him.

“No! Er—It looks less disgusting when it’s up, you can’t tell that you have a horrible fashion sense. Seriously, the ‘80s want their hairstyle back.”

“Speak for yourself.”

“What?”

“When was the last time you cut your hair?” Keith asked, eying the hair that had grown out at the nape of Lance’s neck and in front of his ears.

“I do not have a mullet!” Lance practically screeched.

Keith rolled his eyes again, and grabbing the chunk of longer hair, careful not to pull it. “Then explain this, pretty boy.”

“That’s not!—It’s not a!—Wait, ‘pretty boy’?” Lance stumbled over his words.

Keith’s face went red and he quickly snatched his hand back. Luckily, Lance was easily distracted. Unluckily, Keith was a horrible distractor.

“So how’s the weather—“

“Keith, we’re inside a spaceship.”

“That meteor belt looks interesting.”

“There are no windows.”

“Never have I ever—“

“Keith!”

Lance covered Keith’s mouth with his hand, groaning. “Just shut up.”

Lance thought that Keith would just stay silent, thinking that he couldn’t talk through Lance’s hand. What he wasn't expecting, however, was to hear a muffled “make me.”

Their eyes widened as they realized what that insinuated. So when Lance actually did what was implied, they learned a lot about each other.

Lance learned that Keith could hold his breath for a long time, though Lance, having swam for most of his life, could hold it longer. He learned that Keith, hot headed and impulsive Keith, was gentle when running his hands through Lance’s hair.

Keith learned that Lance, chill and composed Lance, kissed with surprising desperation. Keith learned that Lance liked to put his hands in Keith’s shirt, tracing his shoulder blades and spine.

They broke away after a shocking amount of time, breathing heavily. Keith had his eyes closed for a little while longer, their foreheads leaning against each other. So when Lance sneezed while Keith’s eyes were still closed, he shot back, nearly falling off the bed in the process.

Lance started laughing, a real laugh that made his stomach hurt and tears swell. Despite himself, Keith started laughing too. They laughed until they were out of breath and wheezing.

When Shiro came in to check on Keith that night, he was surprised to find Lance there, the two sleeping facing each other. Keith’s arms were wrapped around the lanky boys shoulders and Lance had his arms wrapped around Keith’s waist. They were fast asleep with small smiles on their faces and their legs tangled together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my writing in a completely different style practice (third person and without a crap ton of detail), so I hope it was good enough. Please leave a comment if you have any advice or just want to show some support!  
> Thank you!


End file.
